Todo cambio
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Jason tuvo que dejar a Reyna en Londres e irse a vivir a New York con Thalia y su madre, ahi conoce a Piper una chica completamente distinta a Reyna, sin darse cuenta un sentimiento crece poco a poco dentro de el, pero hubo un problema y lastima a esta hermosa chica per se da cuenta del error y trata de componer las cosas entre ellos, claro no si un poco de drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno es mi primer fanfic y agradecería si me dejaran reviews para saber que piensan. Un beso, y bueno que empiece la historia.**

La despedida.

Y aquí estoy en el cuarto de Reyna son como las 12 de la noche pero no me importa, porque estoy tratando de no dormir, porque sé que cuando despierte he de seguir mi camino, Y cuando la luz del día llegue tendré que irme, pero esta noche la abrasaré y la tendré muy cerca de mí, sé que se preguntaran porque me iré, porque si digo quererla tanto solo que esta relación llego a su fin. Mañana por la mañana tomaré un vuelo hacia Nueva York he de mudarme debido al estúpido trabajo de mamá, mi hermana Thalia y la súper empresaria Julie Grace ya están allá convencí a mi madre de que me dejara marcharme tan solo dos días después de Londres, tengo tan solo 16 pero en 3 días cumplo los diecisiete, antes de irme decidí que pasaría esta noche con Reyna mi novia durante 1 año y se que preguntarán por qué no seguimos esta relación a distancia, la verdad a Reyna nunca se le ha dado bien ser fiel y prefiero tener un buen recuerdo de ella antes de separarnos, así cuando cumpla los dieciocho pueda regresar a su lado.

Han pasado horas, pero me han parecido minutos, cuando menos me doy cuenta suena el despertador y siento como Reyna se voltea para verme.

-Jason es hora, querido hemos de apresurarnos o perderás tu viaje-

-No quiero marcharme Reyna, no puedo.-

-No quieres pero debes y lo sabes-

-Está bien, no me quiero enojar contigo antes de irme-

Tomo mi maleta y abro la puerta del cuarto de Reyna, vive con su hermana ya que su madre es la diosa romana de la guerra y jamás esta con ellas, ni siquiera sé si la han visto y la verdad no quiero preguntar porque eso me pondría en la misma situación puesto que yo no conozco a mi padre, el gran Júpiter dios de los cielos, mi mamá dice que es una gran hombre en cambio a mi me parece patético ya que nunca ha dado la cara ante mí y mi hermana, solo ha enviado un obsequio y ni siquiera fue para mí si no para Thalia cuando cumplió 18, le envió un escudo con la cara de la réplica exacta de lo que ha de ser la horrible Medusa y ella lo llama la egida a mí en lo personal se me hace un nombre ridículo para un escudo pero ella me dice que así espanta a los monstruos en muchas ocasiones, ser semidiós no es fácil, bueno volviendo a la despedida, salí del cuarto de Reyna con ella pisándome los talones, me despedí de su hermana y como era de esperarse al abrir la puerta principal ya estaba la limosina esperándonos, abrí la puerta del auto y deje que pasara primero mi futura ex novia en cuanto subí el chofer salió pitando al aeropuerto, yo desee que no fuera tan rápido no quería alejarme de Reyna, en el camino íbamos callado pues sobraban las palabras, solamente íbamos tomados de la mano , Reyna siempre era un poco fría pero yo la quería así. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, pareció que la suerte definitivamente no estaba de mi parte pues se escuchó que anunciaron que mi vuelo salía en 15 minutos. Tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un tierno beso.

-Jamás te olvidare mi Reyna-

-Lo sé Jason yo tampoco a ti-

-Recuerda que en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho vendré a buscarte-

-Y yo te esperaré-

Dicho esto fui hacia mi avión y lo último que vi antes de caer dormido fue la hermosa cara de mi Reyna parada en la sala de espera con una lagrima en la mejilla.


	2. Conociendo a Thalia

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del fanfic todo cambio la verdad estoy amando hacer esto. Ayúdenme a mejorar mi trabajo enviando reviews, un beso.**

Conociendo a Thalia

Piper.

Es domingo y me despierto en mi habitación en esa fría y enorme habitación, no me malinterpreten amo mi cuarto, pero a veces es demasiado triste estar aquí, puesto que mi papá Tristan McLean el súper actor trabaja todos los días en su exitosa serie Los días de nuestras vidas, total me levanto y me dirijo al baño y me veo en el espejo y…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- No entiendo del todo que fue lo que me paso, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos lo descifro: otra bendición-maldición de parte de mi madre Afrodita, la diosa del amor, no entiendo el porqué hoy decide que debo amanecer maquillada y con el pelo que parezco recién salida de salón de belleza antes de seguir viéndome decido ver si mi madre se me metió con mi ropa de nuevo y efectivamente, todos mis jeans de mezclilla, mis cómodos converse, mis playeras sencillas fueron sustituidos por vestidos de diseñador, tacones del 10 y playeras escotadísimas.

-MAMÁ POR FAVOR NO QUIERO LUCIR COMO MUÑEQUITA BARBIE- esperando su respuesta vuelvo al baño y me meto a bañar con la única esperanza de que pueda quitarme el tratamiento del pelo y el maquillaje, al salir veo que mi pelo vuelve a ser el mismo pelo enredado de siempre, así que lo desenredo y hago una pequeña trenza con una pluma de halcón intercalada, y fue cuando por fin parecía Piper McLean de nuevo entonces me volteo para recoger mi pijama y vuelvo al espejo y así de nuevo parezco muñequita barbie sigo son entender a mi madre pero recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre cuando se fue:-Piper, recuerda que vendré por ti a las 6:00, ya que tenemos esta cena de gala con la dueña de una empresa que quiere patrocinar mi próxima película- No recuerdo por que acepte, entonces me concentro y recuerdo que anoche le pedí a mi padre que me dejara ir a una fiesta y él me puso la con condición de la cena. Ya entendí el punto del porque de mi madre pero no entiendo su insistencia de quererme arreglada en este preciso momento, decido ver el reloj y veo que dice 17:45, mi padre probablemente este por llegar y yo sigo en toalla de baño, salgo pitando del baño, pidiendo perdón y agradeciendo a mi madre su ayuda, nunca la he visto pero me ayuda en muchas ocasiones, al último decido ponerme un vestido de Sophie Lurier unos tacones color azul, me estoy poniendo el ultimo arete cuando tocan a mi puerta-Piper sal ya! Es hora-

-Lista- Digo a mi padre saliendo de mi habitación. Nos dirigimos a al lugar del evento y como era de esperarse al abrir la puerta nos asaltan los paparazzi, los agentes privados de papá los alejan abriéndonos paso para mí y mi padre, cuando entramos en el salón no pongo atención en nada porque estoy segura de saber con qué me encontrare, carisisisimos objetos de decoración que se pagaron una suma increíblemente de dinero que podría salvar a miles de niños, realmente me enferma, estoy sentada en una mesa con mi padre cuando una mujer y con la que parece ser su hija se acercan.

-Tristan, bienvenidos-dice la mujer, es alta con cabellos negros y unos impresionantes ojos azules color tormenta, es delgada y atractiva para su edad.

-Gracias, por la invitación Señora Grace.-

-Puedes llamarme Julie-Así que la mujer que tengo delante es la dueña de la empresa que quiere patrocinar la nueva película de papá, no es nadie más que Julie Grace.

-Bueno Julie, ella es mi hija Piper tiene 16 años-

-Un gusto Piper, ella es mi hija Thalia tiene 19-

-Hola mucho gusto- digo yo por cortesía

-Bueno Thalia, estaba pensando si te quedabas a acompañar a Piper en lo que yo, su padre y la producción de la película hablamos sobre unos asuntos-dijo Julie llevándose a mi padre de ahí.

-Un placer- Respondió la tal Thalia, aunque tenía diecinueve no parecía tener muchos más años que yo, ella era casi idéntica a a su madre, su pelo negro azabache, unos ojos azules tormenta y alta lo único que la diferenciaba de su madre era que ella tenía unas cuantas pecas en la cara.

-Bueno - dijo Thalia

-Créeme si te apetece te puedes ir no te sientas obligada a quedarte conmigo ya luego yo les inventaré algo-

-No que va, no conozco a nadie más-

-Oh, entonces bienvenida a mi mesa-

-jaja Gracias- Me empezó a caer bien esta chica

- Sabes tienes la misma edad que el descerebrado de mi hermanito, solo que el cumple los diecisiete el miércoles, estas cordialmente invitada a la fiesta, será en mi casa, ya que eres la primera persona que conozco ha sido amable conmigo, además siento que te caería bien mi hermano, puesto que el único defecto que tiene es la horrible novia que tiene-

-Jaja gracias-La noche transcurrió en risas y Thalia era muy amigable, entonces llego su madre y mi padre.

-Vamos Thalia, que tenemos que recoger a tu hermano del aeropuerto, hasta luego Piper, un gusto-

-El gusto es mio señora Grace-

-Bye Piper, nos vemos luego- se despidió Thalia, y así observe como ella y su madre salía del lugar hasta que la voz de mi padre de devolvió a la realidad.

-Anda Piper, que mañana tienes escuela-

**Y aquí se acaba el 2 cap. Espero y les haya gustado C;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**Okey no me han dejado reviews se que dije que ama hacer esto y lo hago pero me pone triste su falta de apoyo así que por favor opinen.**

Hola New York

Jason.

Son como las 10 de la noche y todavía no hemos aterrizado, se supone que lo haremos dentro de media hora, no tiene mucho que desperté apenas que serán 10 minutos antes, en estos precisos momentos estoy pensando en Reyna mientras en mis audífonos suena Maroon 5 con One more night , he pensado que a lo mejor Reyna podría visitarme en vacaciones, cuando la voz del capitán me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Estimados pasajeros, parece que ha habido un pequeño cambio y estamos a punto de aterrizar en New York, así que prepárense para el aterrizaje, cambio y fuera-

Genial lo que me faltaba llegar media hora antes, seguramente mamá y Thalia lleguen más tarde por mí, así que le envió un mensaje a mi madre explicándole el cambio y dice que no tardarán, por lo menos algo en lo que no me debo preocupar.

Cuando salgo del avión y me dirijo hacia donde están la enfadosa de mi hermana y mi carismática madre, me parece ver a un hombre en silla de ruedas, con barba recortada, parpadeo y de repente ya no está, mi vida es usualmente rara no se preocupen.

-Jason Grace, dime lloro mucho por ti esa barbie de plástico?- Dice mi antipatica hermana haciendo que me ponga rojo pero antes de poder contestarle algo, se le ocurre abrir la boca a mi madre .

-Ya, déjalo Lia, entonces hijo que tal el viaje?-

-Bien, supongo-

-Espero que no tardemos en llegar a la casa, ya que mañana tienes escuela-

-ESCUELA?-

-Sí, acaso pensabas que por dejar Londres dejarías la escuela?-

-No pero no pensaba que me irías ir tan rápido a una escuela-

-Pues querido que pensabas, si por algo soy tu madre-

-Ya , está bien, pero mínimo dime a que escuela me metiste-

-Es un colegio de hecho, es para los hijos de empresarios, o de actores o de cantantes-

-Ja, si esto mola muchísimo, estaré rodeado de mimados presumidos- dijo irónicamente

-Ósea, con los de tu especie- dice maliciosamente Thalia

-Thalia Margaret Grace basta!- le dijo mi madre

-Madre, si tan solo ha sido una broma , además no todos son mimados, mira que hoy conocí a la hija de Tristan McLean que es más o menos de tu edad y ella si que mola-

-Y que ahora falta que me digas que te has enamorado de la hija de McLean-

-No seas idiota Jason, estoy diciendo que ella es completamente genial-

-Además mira que más vale que la conozcas por que acabo de firmar el trato con su padre y puede que se vean seguido- dice mi madre con un tipo de voz como insinuando algo en doble sentido.

-Es que no hay nadie aquí que no odie a Reyna además de mí, si ustedes si son mi familia, estoy muriendo por la separación con mi novia de un año todo por el estúpido trabajo de mi madre, llego destrozado y a mi supuesta hermana se le antoja hacer bromas de mal gusto, y mi madre prácticamente me ha hecho la vida con la hija de un actor guapo, vaya pues-

-Jason tranquilízate, no queríamos ofenderte- Dice mi hermana, sorprendiéndome con su comentario, gracias a dios hemos llegado a casa así que salgo del auto y me voy directamente a mi cuarto y me evito tener que responderle a mi hermana. Me acuesto en mi cama cansado, pensando en todo lo que paso hoy y en lo que puede pasar mañana , decido que puede que lo mejor sea tratar de olvidar a Reyna.

**La olvidará? Conocerá a Piper? Descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo C;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan. **

**Dejen sus reviews. Un beso semidioses c; **

Chico nuevo.

Piper.

Otra vez despierto en mi habitación, pero ahora no ha sido por gusto si no por el estúpido despertador que tengo al lado de mi cama, la verdad me da mucha flojera levantarme y ponerme el uniforme del colegio, pero lo hago, me hago mi trenza , con mi pluma de halcón , me pongo un dije de cristal y diamante en forma de corazón que me regalo mi padre cuando cumplí dieciséis, bajo a desayunar y veo la nota diaria de mi padre, diciendo que se fue al set y que me ama. Tomo un tazón de cereal con leche y después tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta, pido al chofer que me lleve al colegio.

El colegio, bueno es un instituto grandísimo y muy caro y no puede faltar exclusivo, ya que es solo para los hijos de empresarios, cantantes o actores, en cuanto salgo del coche voy al taller de maquinaria donde se que encontrare a Leo, Leo Valdez es mi mejor amigo de hecho se podría decir que somos hermanos ya que su padre Hefesto, dios del fuego y tengo que decir el mejor inventor que jamás existe, está casado con mi madre Afrodita, puede que mi madre no le sea muy fiel pero yo y Leo nos apreciamos y queremos como hermanos, Leo esta aquí porque su madre es la mejor mecánica del mundo.

-Pero miren quien es, la misma Piper McLean, hasta que te dignas en hablar con alguien tan humilde como yo- dice Leo

-Pero se nota como sufres, Valdez-

-No estoy hecho de piedra como tu McLean-

-Ja, y ahora yo soy la que es de piedra-

-No es cierto hermanita- Dice leo tomándome de un brazo y jalándome hacia el para estamparme un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo sabia-

-Ja, pero si la humilde es otra- tras decir esto los dos rompemos en carcajadas

-Entonces Valdez dime, en que cosa estas trabajando ahora?-

-Es un secreto, pequeña palomita-

-Soy buena guardando secretos-

-No lo creo Reina de la belleza-

-Anda dime de que trata-

-Solo digamos que es algo que disfrutaremos los 4-

-Los 4?-

-Tu, Percy , Annabeth y yo tontita-

-Así?-

-Si pero no puedes saber de que se trata hasta el verano-

-A veces te odio Valdez-

-Me amas y lo sabes-

-Ja, bájale a tu ego y vamos a clase que seguramente la señorita Gold, nos mate si llegamos tarde.

Y así Leo y yo caminamos por el pasillo , al llegar a al puerta del salón, iba a entrar cuando de repente a unos cuantos metros de mi veo unos hermosos ojos azul tormenta que hace que sienta algo en el estomago pude haberme quedado en shock si no hubiese sido por Leo que me jalo tras el para entrar a clase.

-Y a ti que te sucede Piper?-

-No, nada después te cuento-

La señorita Gold empezó a hablar pero yo solo veía el recuerdo de esos ojos azules entre la gente, no era un chico que hubiera visto jamás, pensé que era nuevo pero era difícil saberlo cuando eran tantos alumnos, el era alto, con cabello rubio y despeinado y una sexy cicatriz que tenía en la boca, había decidido averiguar quién era ese apuesto muchacho y después no sabía que diría ni que haría solo pensaba en poder verlo de nuevo.


	5. Una chica linda con una pluma de halcón

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Un saludo desde México;D muak,muak, Jasper por siempre! **

Una linda chica con una pluma de halcón en el cabello

Jason.,

Esta mañana me levante para ir al supuesto colegio, cuando lo vi me sorprendió realmente su tamaño, que es mucho decir pues los colegios de Londres son inmensos, como era de esperarse en cuanto crucé la puerta del colegio pude sentir las miradas de deseos de las chicas y las de envidia de los chicos, tengo que marcar que Jason Grace nunca pasa desapercibido, continué caminando por los pasillos en busca de la oficina para recoger mi horario, cuando de repente mis ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos color almendra intenso, era una chica probablemente de mi edad, no era muy alta pero tenía un hermoso pelo castaño, tengo que decir que esa chica era una hermosura, esperen he dicho hermosura por los Dioses Jason ¿Qué te pasa?, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarme ý es cuando llegamos al momento exacto en el que me encuentro al darme la vuelta topé con una chica bajita, y un pelo negro largo, era guapa pero no se comparaba con la chica que acababa de ver, ya que esta chica estaba muy maquillada y la otra era hermosa natural.

-Auch!, eres un idi…- entonces me ve

-Disculpa no quería lastimarte- respondo

-No te disculpes ha sido un descuido mío y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jason Grace-

-Hola Jason, eres nuevo ¿verdad?, obvio tienes que ser nuevo claramente me habría dado cuenta de alguien tan guapo-

-Bueno, que te puedo decir-

-Jaja no importa, me llamo Drew, si quieres te puedo llevar a la oficina o a tu siguiente clase-

-A la oficina estaría bien-

-Andando entonces-

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y damos tres vueltas antes de dar a la oficina, ahí me dan mi horario y Drew me acompaña a mi clase, la clase de una tal Señorita Gold, al llegar a la puerta me detengo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Drew-

-No tienes que agradecer, ha sido un gusto me gustaría entrar contigo pero soy un curso más alto-

-Gracia de nuevo-

-De nada, tal vez luego me lo puedas recompensar con una cita-dice con una voz seductora

-Tal vez…-contesto yo entrando al salón.

-Y es en este punto cuan-Se detiene la profesora al verme

-Señorita Gold ¿verdad?-

-Así es querido y tu eres…?-

-Jason-

-Bueno veo que eres nuevo Jason, pues si gustas tomar asiento, digo a que has llegado unos 10 minutos después de iniciar clase- Dice la antipática maestra

Me dirijo con la cabeza gacha a un asiento y cuando me siento y observo el salón veo de nuevo a esa hermosa chica, pero no está sola si no con un chico que tiene una pinta rara y divertida, ha de ser su novio, al pensar en esto siento una punzada de decepción, aunque me arrepiento casi enseguida, ya que no debería estar pensando en otras posibilidades, mi única chica debe ser Reyna o será que esta chica puede hacerme cambiar de opinión?...

**Cambiará de opinión? Descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estos personajes son del genio de Rick Riordan.**

El cambio de la fiesta

Piper.

No puedo creer, el guapo chico del pasillo está en mi clase, y he confirmado que es nuevo, ahora he pasado casi toda la clase viéndolo, suena un poco excesivo pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando suena la campana me doy cuenta de que el chico sale prácticamente corriendo del salón, me decepciona un poco no haber hablado con el pero trató de restarle atención y voy a mi casillero con Leo por un lado.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo qué Valdez?

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el chico nuevo?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

-Tú no me has contado algo McLean-

-No,no es cierto-

-Ves ya empezaste a tartamudear, que te compre el que no te conozca-

Gracias a dios me salva un mensaje que recibo.

-Es de Thalia-

-¿Thalia?-

-Si Thalia Grace?

-Hija de Julie Grace?-

-Si esa Thalia-

-Hay que ver que la reina de belleza tiene contactos-

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas Leo, Thalia me dice que cambiaron la fecha de la fiesta de su hermano, será mañana y me vas a acompañar Valdez-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada chico de mantenimiento-

-Valla, que te has volado la barda con lo de chico de mantenimiento McLean-

-Sí claro lo que digas-

El día prosigue como siempre, solo que ahora tengo una distracción, cuando salimos de la última clase, me subo al auto de Leo, entonces veo que mi chico misterioso, se va con Drew la pesada de Drew, hija de un empresario menor, pero ella habla como si fuera hija de Jennifer Anniston, hago como si no vi nada y espero a que Leo empiece a conducir, paso todo el camino pensando en lo mal que me cae Drew que no me doy cuenta de cuando llegamos, Leo tiene que gritarme prácticamente.

-PIPER!-

-Eh?-

-Hemos llegado pequeña palomita-

-Gracias- digo mientras salgo del carro de Valdez

-Entonces a qué hora te recojo mañana?-

-La fiesta empieza hasta las 9:00 que te parece llegar a aquí como a las 8:50-

- Aquí estaré pequeña-

Diciendo esto Leo se va en su carro, y entonces Drew se estaciona enfrente, olvide decirles que Drew siempre ha sido mi vecina de enfrente, lo sé pequeño detalle.

-Hola Piper, querida, a que has notado al chico nuevo, digo al que se fue conmigo después de clases, ay que ver que ese chico si es un encanto-

-Lo que digas Drew- digo encaminándome a mi casa para que no pueda ver mi cara de vergüenza absoluta.

Cuando entró a mi casa me sorprende encontrar a una mujer hermosa, alta y con un vestido que parece ser griego, es tan bella que no puedo articular ni una palabra, y jamás me quedo sin habla.

-Piper, mi niña como has crecido-

-Disculpe quién es usted?-digo saliendo de mi trance

-Enserio has olvidado tan rápido a tu madre mi dulce niña?-

-¿Madre?

-Efectivamente corazón-

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Acaso no podía venir a verte –

-No es eso solo que me sorprende, ya que jamás habías venido-

-Tienes que perdonarme por eso querida, mi padre Zeus casi no nos permite tener contacto con nuestros hijos semidioses-

-Y como has podido venir?

-Resulta que mi padre quería ir a ver a un hijo semidiós suyo, que acaba de llegar a la ciudad y nos ha dejado ir a ver a uno de nuestros favoritos-

Favoritos, acaso su madre acaba de decirle que era su favorita.

-Bueno, no nos paremos en explicaciones amor mio-dijo su madre, ahorrándole el tener que contestar lo que acababa de decir.

-Y a qué debo la presencia de la diosa del Amor?

-Piper querida, me gustaría advertirte algo sobre ese semidiós hijo de Zeus-

-Dime?-

-Puede parecer un ángel pero no es del todo fiable, no todos los hijos de Zeus son fiables a excepción del guapísimo Perseo, ese si era una griego.

-Madre.-

-Así, perdón bueno ese muchacho trae consigo un fuerte destino, así que ten cuidado Piper- en ese momento mi madre desaparece, no sé que ha querido decir y no sé que tendría que ver conmigo ese hijo de Zeus. Me quedo ahí con la duda en los labios…

**A que se refería Afrodita? Será Jason malo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. La visita del dios de los cielos

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

La visita del dios de los cielos.

Jason.

Hoy la escuela un poco extraña, al salir de la clase de la señorita Gold salí corriendo por qué me intimidaba la mirada de la chica de la pluma de halcón, en el almuerzo, tras comprar mi comida, no sabía donde sentarme así que vi a Drew que me invito a sentarme con ella y sus amigos, la verdad ni siquiera estaba ahí, pues estaba pensando en esa chica, en sus ojos que a veces eran azules o verdes o cafés o combinados, los ojos más hermosos qué he visto jamás. Acabada mi comida, agradecí a Drew y a sus amigos y me encamine a mi próxima clase, el dia continuo como cualquier otro colegio, a la salida mi madre me envió un mensaje diciendo que la limosina se había descompuesto asi que Drew se ofreció a llevarme.

-Así que… Jason, ¿De dónde eres?

-Inglaterra-

-Uh, asi que eres extranjero-

-Podría decirse-

-Y cuando piensas pagarme mi cita pendiente-

-No lo sé-

-Vamos Jason, yo quiero esa cita, mas te vale que la tenga.-

-Jajaja, tranquila.

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Drew, cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que note fue lo sola que estaba, ya sabía que mi madre estaría en el trabajo y posiblemente Thalia en la escuela pero no me sentía completamente solo, escuche ruidos extraños que venían de la sala, cuando llegue vi a una hombre alto con barba corta color café , vestía un traje negro y me miraba a los ojos.

-Jason Grace, desentiende de mío el Gran Júpiter-

-Júpiter?-

-Si, hijo soy yo, y no sabes cuantos normas estoy rompiendo por venir a verte a si que se amable conmigo jovencito.

-Esta bien pero podemos quitar lo de jovencito?-

-Basta! De bromas Jason Bryan Grace-

-Dime dios de los cielos, a que debo tu visita?-

-Hay una chica descendiente de Venus, es una chica con hermosura inigualable, pero ten cuidado que te puede distraer de tu misión?- En ese momento mi padre desapareció dejándome solo en la sala, misión? , no supe a que se refería y aquí me tienen pensando todavía. Escuche como la puerta principal era abierta, de esta entro Thalia.

-Hermanito-

-Mocosa-

-Jason que estés preparado toda la familia viene en camino para tu fiesta de cumpleaños mañana por la noche, aunque no entiendo porque no la quieres el miércoles-

-Ya te lo dije, es mismo día que cumplía con Reyna y probablemente no te tenga ganas de festejar-

-Reyna esto, Reyna aquello, por los dioses Jason escúchate pareciera que te hechizo-

-No lo entenderías Thalia, no es mi culpa que Luke te abandonara-

-No metas a Luke en esto Bryan Grace porque soy capaz de lanzarte un rayo-

-Inténtalo cara de pino, y te elevaré por los aires, a ver quien se asusta más-

-A veces eres tan aaahh!-

-Aaaah para ti también- Y me voy a mi cuarto dejando a Thalia con palabras en la boca.

Sigo sin entender lo que quiso decir mi padre, pero tampoco consigo sacarme de la cabeza a aquella chica y sus hermosos ojos, pero por lo menos después de un rato me duermo escuchando I set fire into the rain de Adele.

**A que misión se refería Zeus-Júpiter? Descúbranlo pronto**


	8. El día antes de la fiesta

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno, antes de dar inicio al cap. 8 quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago, un beso a todos desde México.**

**PD. LARGA VIDA A JAS-PER! C;**

El día antes de la fiesta.

Piper.

Me voy a la ducha después de cenar sola, de nuevo, me pongo la pijama y me meto en la cama, cierro los ojos y después escucho como se abre la puerta de mi habitación, veo que entra mi padre, estoy muy cansada como para hablar con él, así que me limito a cerrar los ojos, mi padre se acerca a mi cama y siento como se hunde el colchón, me sorprendo cuando posa su mano en mi mejilla.

-Espero que te equivoques Afrodita, nuestra hija es apenas una niña, bueno una niña que se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, cuídala Afrodita y jamás te pediré algo de nuevo- dice mi padre en un susurro, como queriéndose asegurar que yo no oyese nada, mal asusto porqué lo he escuchado todo.

-Lo que desees, Tristan McLean- escucho al viento decir, ¿he dicho el viento? Sí efectivamente, ha sido solo un dulce susurro pero definitivamente venia del viento.

Tras escuchar esto mi padre me besa en la frente y sale de la habitación dejándome a escuras, en mi pensamientos sobre que puede ser eso que quiere hacerme daño, tanto, que mi padre le haya pedido ayuda a Afrodita. No consigo dormir hasta las 2:00 a.m.

Me despierta Lucila, la secretaria de mi papá, esperen Lucia llega a las 9:00 a.m. eso quiere decir que me he saltado las 2 primeras clases, salgo de la cama prácticamente de un brinco y es cuando pido a mi madre mentalmente que me vista, pero de la forma que gusta, tomo $30, para desayunar en el colegio y salgo pitando hacia éste.

Sé que tenemos clase de biología, así que me dirijo directamente al laboratorio, por suerte ningún maestro me ha visto y consigo llegar, abro la puerta y el señor Fetich me regaña por mi demora, me disculpo y cuando estoy a punto de sentarme al lado Leo, veo que mi lugar está ocupado y que el único lugar disponible es con el chico nuevo, con ese que me roba la respiración con sus ojos, el mismo de la hermosa cabellera rubia que tanto me distrae, el mismo que consigue que me ponga roja, el chico más lindo que he visto, me dirijo hacia él, pero el señor Fetich me regaña y me hace sentarme en su escritorio, espero que no se me note la decepción en los ojos.:$

**Sé que este fanfic está más chico de lo normal, pero no se preocupen les prometo que el próximo es más largo y ya se acerca por fin la dichosa fiesta. Besos.**


	9. Capitulo 9 parte 1

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Tengo que decir lo que me inspiro a hacer este fanfic, me inspiró ver todo el trabajo de los demás escritores de se lo que se siente, nervios de saber si la gente ve tus fanfics, se identifican con los personajes y sobre todo se que aman escribir, un abrazo a todos ustedes. Me despido para por fin dejar empezar este fanfic.**

El ex de Piper y La fiesta de Jason.

Jason.

Hoy cuando llegue a la primera clase me percate de la ausencia de la hermosa chica que he estado viendo por el colegio, tampoco llego a la segunda hora y fue cuando un sentimiento de miedo y de necesidad empezaron a crecer poco a poco dentro de mi pecho, nada que ver con el sentimiento cálido que siento cuando la veo, más bien como si algo me hiciera falta, más bien alguien. En biología me di cuenta que aquel chico que siempre estaba con ella estaba sentado con alguien más y fue cuando este sentimiento aumentó. Al poco rato se abrió la puerta del salón y de ésta entró esa chica, hermosa como siempre, en ese momento el sentimiento de necesidad fue sustituido por alivio, todo iba bien hasta que vi que se dirigía hacia mí, me puse nervioso y mi pulso se aceleró (jamás me había pasado eso con nadie ni con Reyna, cuando ella se dirigió a mí el día que la conocí la mire con indiferencia pero ver a esta chica con indiferencia sería como clavarme un cuchillo en el estomago) iba a comenzar a sonreír cuando el profesor le pidió que se sentara en su escritorio para que pusiera más atención en clase, ¿fue mi imaginación o en sus ojos se leía que se había decepcionado? Tenía que ser yo, posiblemente la chica jamás me había advertido.

-Bueno, como la señorita McLean decidió interrumpir mi clase con su entrada lo más justo sería que ella siguiera con la clase- ¿McLean, ese es su apellido?

-Si me hace los honores señorita Piper- dice el maestro, ¿Así se llama mi chica misteriosa, Piper? Es un nombre curioso y especial, entonces me doy cuenta de que le queda a la perfección: curiosa y especial. Mientras Piper da la clase, yo no hago más que poner extrema atención en clase, más en mi maestra, en como mueve sus elegantes manos para escribir, en su letra delicada, en el perfil de su rostro, en el bello pelo que tiene, en los maravillosos colores que se pueden ver en sus enormes ojos, en lo hermosa que se le ve la piel cuando los rayos del sol la iluminan, en su forma de sonrojarse cuando está nerviosa, en su risa causada por sus errores y en cómo se mueven sus labios cuando habla. Mientras la contempló la clase se me hace corta y cuando suena la campana me voy del salón con desgana. Voy hacia mi casillero y cuando lo abro me fijo en el que tengo a un lado, las iniciales son P.M ¿Podría ser Piper McLean? Me fije en la decoración de su casillero a simple vista uno se da cuenta de que se trata de una chica soñadora y tierna, eso es un buen inicio ¿no?

Me dirijo con paso lento hacia la cafetería y compró mi comida me voy con paso decidido a la mesa donde ésta Piper, estoy decidido a hablar por fin con ella, ya estoy tan solo a unos 3 metros cuando un idiota me mete el pie y caigo como res delante de los pies de Piper y su acompañante, estoy enojado y avergonzado cuando me dispongo a pararme me detienen los gritos de Piper.

-ERES EL MAS IDIOTA DE LOS IDIOTAS DYLAN-

-Piper, querida ¿dónde quedó el respeto entre nosotros, amor mío?-

-OH, NO DYLAN NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE AMOR MIO QUE TU MAS QUE NADIE SABES CUAL FUE LA RAZON DE QUE TE CORTARA-

-Basta Piper, ahórrate saliva y mejor discutimos lo nuestro en un café del centro, que te parece hoy a eso de las 8:00-

-Si claro Dylan, olvidare como me engañaste con Drew y me voy a ir a besuquear contigo aun café del centro-

-Es exactamente lo que tengo planeado querida-

-Brincos dieras, Dylan ahora vete o llamo a un maestro-

-Ya, vale me voy- de repente el tal Dylan se voltea hacia a mí y me dice-Cuando vuelva a ver que tienes planeado ir a hablar con mi chica, pídeme permiso así tal vez te ahorres la caída, nuevecito-

-La próxima vez que me vuela a 'caer' espero que sea para romperte la cara-

-Te estás pasando chico lindo y yo no soy tan comprensivo como este bombón-

-Vete Dylan- Lo amenazo de nuevo Piper.

Cuando se fue mire hacia donde supuse encontraría a Piper, pero cuando volteo ya no está ahí sino que va caminando con ese chico extraño. No noto hasta ese momento las miradas de todos, pues cuando sucedió yo solo pensaba en Piper y el idiota de lo que parecía ser su ex novio, ex novio, eso significa que probablemente esté disponible, una sensación de felicidad me recorre el cuerpo. El día sigue normal, solo que ahora Piper me devuelve las miradas, a la salida la busco pero no la encuentro así que espero mi limosina y cuando llega pido que me lleven a casa pues supongo que tengo que empezar a preparar todo para esta noche, a que no les he contado que mi madre y Thalia siguen molestando con lo de la hija de McLean, pues si, se la han pasado diciendo que es una joven encantadora, divertida y sería una perfecta Grace, típico de mi familia siempre tratando de meterse en mi vida, la verdad de tanto que me han hablado de ella he perdido alguna gana que tuviera de conocerla, solamente quiero ver a Piper en mi fiesta, esperen como la quiero ver ahí si ni siquiera la he invitado, si seré estúpido, deseo con toda mi alma que la descerebrada de mi hermana la haya invitado no sé como espero eso, pero mi última esperanza. Cuando llego a casa voy a mi cuarto y me ducho, me visto, peino y preparo cada detalle que se le haya pasado a Thalia, la verdad es que se ha esforzado muchísimo para hacerme esta fiesta, creo que lo mejor sería que le agradeciera todo lo que ha hecho por mi esta noche, espero que haya alguien que la sepa valorar, la cuida y la quiera tanto o más como yo lo hago porque juro que si alguien lastima a Margaret Grace es porque no han conocido a su hermano Jason Grace. Veo que Thalia está entrando así que aprovecho la oportunidad de decirle lo que estoy pensado.

-Thalia-

-Dime Jason?-

-Quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí, eres la mejor.-ver la cara que puso mi hermana fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado, aunque a veces sea la persona más enfadosa del mundo, es una hermana excepcional.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde organizando las cosas entre ella y yo, a eso de las 8:50 empieza a llegar la gente y tengo que admitir que no fue un mal comienzo…

**Hola a todos, bueno solo quería decir que el siguiente cap. También será narrado por Jason ya que su punto de vista en la fiesta nos traerá muchas sorpresas C;**


	10. Capitulo 9 parte 2

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno quería decir gracias a María por su consejo y más aun por dejar su review, querida creo que tienes razón y este cap. va dedicado a ti espero que te guste, una abrazo. **

**-Ana-**

El ex de Piper y la Fiesta de Jason PARTE 2

Piper.

Bueno, hoy en la escuela pasó algo demasiado raro, Dylan se metió con el chico nuevo solo porque me quería hablar, me quería hablar!, me mata la curiosidad de saber la razón, espero verlo en la fiesta del hermano de Thalia.

Antes de empezar a arreglarme , me acuesto en mi cama y prendo mi ipod, estaba escuchando a Taylor Swift con we are never going back together, cuando de repente se cambia a Keep your eyes open: Everybody is wating for you to breakdown, everybody watching to see the fallo ut, Keep your eyes open, lo curioso fue que fue la única parte de la canción que se escucho antes de seguir con el coro de la canción anterior, no le di importancia y me metí a bañar supuse que cuando saliera, mi madre volvería a asaltar mi closet, efectivamente pero ahora no era su estilo si no que era el mío, elegí un vestido plata corta de adelante y largo de atrás y unas zapatillas color metal con picos, me recogí el pelo en una cebolla alta con uno que otro rizo salido, mi maquillaje era plata, tengo que admitir que yo tenía demasiada buena pinta, conforme con mi apariencia tomé una cartera que combinará con mi aretes y collar de cristal, cuando estuve por fin lista mi padre llamó desde abajo diciéndome que Leo ya estaba ahí, baje y dos pares de ojos bien abiertos me miraban con incredulidad.

-¿Pi-per?- dijo leo con voz un poco insegura.

-Anda chico de mantenimientos cierra la boca y vayámonos ya- le dije yo con indiferencia

-Andando pues- Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me subí al interior del reconocible auto de Leo

-Vaya Reina de la Belleza, si que quieres impresionar a alguien-

-No sé de qué me hablas- dije tratando de sonar normal, pero no creo que me ruborizara ayudara mucho a que mi argumento fuera valido.

-Anda pues, no me cuentes al último siempre me entero pequeña palomita-

-Lo que digas- Estuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto a la casa Grace, más bien a la inmensa mansión Grace, entramos y había mucha gente, nos acercamos a la mesa de bebidas, estando ahí Leo comenzó de nuevo.

-Anda Piper, escúpelo ¿Quién es?-

-No sé de qué hablas Leonardo!-

-¿No será…-por suerte no termino, ya que justamente en ese momento llego Thalia, ok ella me había salvado 2 veces de las preguntas de Leo realmente me cae bien esta chica.

-Piper!-

-Thalia- dije saludándola-Mira este es mi amigo Leo Valdez-

-Un placer señorita-dijo Leo con su voz de ligue, créanme se ve comiquísimo la verdad no se que les hace a las chicas.

-Hola, soy Thalia Grace, un gusto- dijo mi amiga un poco sonrojada.

-Y díganme ¿Ya han conocido a Jason?

-¿Entre este montón de gente?

-Tienes razón, que estúpida ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo Piper?

-Yo lo hace con gusto- dijo Leo y cuando vi que mi amiga se moría por que le hiciera ese favor dije:

-Vayan ustedes yo me siento un poco mareada-

-Al rato regresamos-dijo Leo que llevaba a Thalia tomada de la mano.

Los vi alejarse cuando de repente un leve aliento se poso en mi oído y susurro:

-Espero que no estés tan mareada-

¿A caso podría ser….?

Jason.

No sé que me llevo a susurrarle en el oído a Piper, me empecé a preocupar cuando vi que no respondía, en ese instante se volvió para verme y dios me quede embobado parecía una diosa, era deslumbrante, hermosa, no sabría que palabra la describía bueno si : Perfecta.

-No te preocupes no estoy tanto- dijo ella sacándome de mi transe.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, me llamo Jason-

-Y yo...- no la deje terminar.

-Piper, lo sé te he estado siguiendo la pista estos dos últimos días espero y no te incomode o moleste.-

-Más bien me hace sentir segura- su voz sonaba sincera y eso me daba más ganas de tenerla.

- Y que ¿no piensas bailar?-

-Yo no bailo, a menos que suene Maroon 5-

¿Podía ser tan perfecta? ¿Podría gustarle su grupo favorito?

-Por eso no te preocupes, que de eso yo me encargo-

Le pedí al del sonido que pusiera algo de M5 y escuche el inicio de Doin Dirt, la tome de la mano y la jale a la pista del baile, como vi que ella conocía la canción hice algo que me sorprendió aun más a mí, me acerque a ella y le canté al oído:

-'Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night, you shining like a neon light'- ella sabía perfectamente a que me refería y entonces ella me jalo a hacia si misma y ahora fue ella la que me canto al oído:

- So won't you touch me? Cause everybody's watching us now.- en ese preciso momento lo supe, aquella chica volteaba mi mundo de cabeza y esta vez no se me iba a escapar, lo tengo decidido ella puede ser la chica, mi chica…


	11. Nota a mis semidiosesC

**Hola a todos pues quería agradecer a esas personitas por sus reviews, Hey! Además estaba pensando que tal vez si me dicen que les gustaría que pasará en la historia, se los podría cumplir; D si no bueno esperen a que los sorprenda, además si se lo estuvieron preguntando, si, me encantan las canciones de Maroon 5. Así que ya saben espero sus reviews y pues un abrazo a todos.**

**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

-¿Se conocen?-dijo mi hermana

-Si-

-¿De dónde?-

-Del colegio-

-Así que todo este tiempo tu sabias que él es mi hermano y tú sabías que ella es la hija de McLean- ¿La hija de McLean? No puede ser, trate de no encontrarme con la hermosa chica que tengo enfrente.

**Jujuju un beso a todos Hermosos Semidioses. **

**P.D. Una última pregunta ¿Quién es su padre divino? La mía es Atenea. C; **


	12. La noche de mi vida

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Quería disculparme por no haber actualizado ayer, la verdad es que estuve fuera pero aquí me tienen lista para continuar con la hermosa historia de amor de mi segunda pareja favorita de las series de PJO Y LHDO, después de Percabeth: ! Jasper!.**

**Quería agregar además que Maria querida no tienes nada que agradecer a sido un placer. Un Beso.**

**Bueno que empiece la historia semidioses:**

La noche de mi vida.

Piper

Todavía no me acabo de creer que estoy bailando con Jason, si lo sé Jason, es una coincidencia que se llame igual que el hermano de Thalia, creo que es esto tiene nombre: DESTINO.

Después de recitarle el pedazo de la canción me miro con un aire de concentración, se veía muy lindo por cierto, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, me sentí conmocionada y distraída por esos ojos hermosos color azul, su color de ojos me son familiar, quizá los vi en mis sueños no eso no es muy probable, tener a este chico cerca me da seguridad, se lo que tengo que hacer llegando a casa: Llamar a Annabeth. Definitivamente tengo que contarle todo sobre este chico, tal vez después le cuente a Percy.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Jason me dice:

-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar-

-Me encantaría- No sé qué me pasa lo único que sé es que estando con él me salen solas las palabras.

Me toma de la mano y me conduce a la planta alta de la casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí arriba - Le pregunto, porque no creo que a Thalia le agrade mucho la idea de que subamos a su casa.

-Quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que nadie nos escuche.-Lo detengo en el pasillo.

-Dime pues, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados de los demás-

-Bueno, la verdad cuando mi hermana y mi mamá me hablaron de ti, no tenía muchas ganas de conocerte ya que no sabía que tú eras la hija de McLean, sabes Thalia me dijo que era una persona genial, en su momento pensé que exageraban pero veo que me equivoque, eres una chica especial, todavía no descubro en qué forma pero me gustaría averiguarlo, me gustaría llevarte a cenar no se tal vez el sábado viernes por la noche. ¿Qué dices?-

Esperen ¿Dijo hermana y dijo Thalia? Y se llama Jason, Oh por los dioses, el es Jason Grace hijo y hermano de Julie y Thalia Grace, okey me va a dar un ataque, el chico más lindo que conozco es el hermano de mi amiga! Vaya tengo muy buena suerte. Volviendo a la realidad, ¿Acaba de invitarme a salir? Bueno entonces sí, espera Piper no lo pienses díselo.

-Me encantaría-

-Entonces el viernes a las 7:00-

-A las 7:00 será-

Le tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, a lo largo veo a Leo y a Thalia yendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Así que ya se conocieron?- pregunta Thalia.

-Así es y debo decir hermana que no te equivocabas cuando me contaste que era asombrosa-

-Yo nunca miento pequeño-

-Veo que se conocieron lo bastante bien- dice Leo y al momento me doy cuenta de que lo sigo tomando de la mano y lo suelto inmediatamente y me ruborizo un poco, Leo aprovecha mi silencio para hacerme sentir más incomoda.-Así que es él la razón de que me tuvieras esperando una media hora arreglándote- Quiero a Leo pero a veces puede ser demasiado odioso, como no encuentro las palabras lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tengo que admitir que yo también me puse de mis mejores ropas para atraer tu atención- dice Jason volviéndose hacia a mí, lo veo acercase a mí y ya solo lo tengo a uso pocos centímetros, no sé que hacer apenas lo conozco pero no sé si seré capaz de detenerlo…


	13. Chapter 13

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

El encanto de Piper.

Jason.

Le dije que yo también me había preparado para llamar su atención, cuando vi que tenia un poco corrido el maquillaje, me acerque a ella y ésta se congelo y me miro con esos ojos multicolores, le puse la mano sobre la mejilla para limpiarle el maquillaje, cuando lo hice y me separe un poco de ella pareció como si ella volviera a respirar y note como sus musculos dejaron de tensarse, espero no haberla espantado, alejo este pensamiento de mi cabeza y la invito a bailar.

-Piper, que te parece si vamos a bailar-

-Bien- dijo tomandome del brazo y guiándome atraves de la gente para llegar a la pista, bailamos toda la noche, esos fueron uno de los momentos más especiales que he visto en mi vida.

-Es una linda fiesta, lastima que no la este viendo mientras estas aquí por que todo desapareció y solo estas tu y tu hermoso rostro- No me di cuenta que pensé en voz alta hasta que la note sonrojarse ante mis palabra, linda, se veía linda sonrojándose, la hacia ver timida y encantadora.

-Gracias, la verdad nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo-

-Me sorprende de verdad que nadie te haya dicho nada algo parecido, porque para mí ha sido inevitable comentar lo hermosa que luces siempre y como consigues encantar a la gente con tu sencillez y hermosura- realmente me sorprendia, aunque Piper no pareciera la típica porrista antipatica y mimada, me sorprendia que con su cuerpo tan fino y su rostro tan bello no hubiese recibido jamás un cumplido acerca de ello.

-La verdad es que suelo tratar de evitar idiotas en mi vida, ya sabes, de los errores se aprende- no supe a quien se refería pero por un momento la note distante y distraída.

-Me alegra que sepas que no soy un idiota-

-No dije que lo supiera, pero creo que eres un buen chico ¿verdad?-

-Trato de serlo- Dije en tono bromeante, ella rio y fue como escuchar reir a un angel simplemente era la mejor risa que yo hubiese escuchado jamás.

-Sabes yo soy una chica llena de misterios, no creo que te convenga tenerme cerca.-

-Creeme yo también soy una caja llena de sorpresas además me gustaría tomar el riesgo-

-Cuidado con tus palabras Grace no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

-Arrepentirse seria una pecado quería Piper- La noche continuo y cuando ella se fue sentí un vacio en el pecho y un sentimiento de necesidad crecia dentro de mi pecho. De repente mi cama dejo de ser calida y solo me sentía completo estando cerca de Piper, definitivamente esta chica era especial.


	14. Leo y Jason

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Antes de empezar quería decirte Camile Grace que ame tu review y que si quieres escribir acerca de Jasper, adelante!, a mi me encantaría leerla, amaría queme la enviaras, porque sencillamente algo que me motivo a escribir mi historia fue que yo también soy una amante Jasper y también leo muchos chapters en ingles y se cómo se siente querer algo de parte de Jasper en español, así que un abrazo y este cap. tan especial va dedicado a ti.**

Leo y Jason.

Piper.

Ayer en la fiesta fue el momento mas especial que jamás he sentido por nadie, me puse mal, me sudaban las manos y me latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que yo pedia que Jason no lo escuchara, Jason dioses! Jason, un chico que tenia porte de príncipe, la verdad no me quiero confiar tan ciegamente por que no se lo que pueda ocultar tras esa traviesa sonrisa que siempre se asoma por su rostro.

Pensando en la invitación del viernes siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan y cuando mi padre abre la puerta de mi habitación se sorprende de verla tan limpia y la verdad hasta yo me sorprendo pero creo que es por lo feliz que me siento que me he llagado a poner grave.

-Piper, querida a que se debe que ahora pueda ver el piso de tu cuarto?-

-A nada en especial Papá- tras decir esto el doy un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo hacia la cocina, si papá estaba sorprendido sobra decir que lo deje plasmado y congelado fuera de mi cuarto. Cuando por fin me alcanza en la Cocina lo veo verme con un brillo especial en los ojos, aquel mismo brillo que vi en una ocasión cuando estaba enferma y mi papá me miraba con ternura mientras me contaba las historias de mi abuelo.

-Vaya Pipes, me alegra que estes de tan buen humor- Piper así me dice me padre desde que soy pequeña la verdad que no me molesta para nada el apodo que mi padre me escogió me hace sentir querida.

-Ya sabes papá a veces el día simplemente te sonríe- digo yo tratando de ocultar lo que mis ojos quieren dar a entender y no se precisamente que es.

-Anda pues, Pipes, que se hace tarde y Leo espera-

Cuando me despido de mi padre y me subo al carro de Leo me doy cuenta que esta mas callado de lo normal , me empiezo a preocupar hasta que el rompe el silencio.

-Y bien reina de la belleza cuando piensas presentármelo?-

-Cuando se de la oportunidad Leo-

-Si no se da, la hare que suceda, tengo que saber en que tipo de persona estas pensado en confiar-

-Lo que digas, Valdez-

Cuando llegamos al colegio, nos dirigimos directamente a mi casillero, saco unos libros y me volteo en dirección a Leo, todo iba normal hasta que sentí a alguien colocarse atrás de mi.

-Ah, eres tu, me has sacado un susto Grace!-

-No era lo que pretendía, perdóname- dice en un tono burlón entonces me doy cuenta de la mirada de insistencia que Leo me está echando, si no los presento seguramente que Leo no me deja dormir en semanas.

-Mira Jason este es Leo Valdez, el mejor amigo de los mejores amigos de todo el universo-

-Hola un placer yo soy Jason Grace, amigo de Piper- dijo la palabra amigo como si le doliera realmente, me doy cuenta al instante que se que Leo y Jason se llevaran de maravilla y puede que quizá más de lo que me pueda imaginar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Bueno, antes de actualizar queria pedirles perdon por no haber subido mas capitulos pero he estado un poco ocupada, esta semana puede que no actualize mucho pero les prometo que en cuanto empieze semana santa les tendre minimo 1 capitulo actualizado por dia.**

**Sin mas rodeos, dejemos la historia continuar. Un beso desde México.**

El alivio de Jason.

Jason.

Para ser sinceros, senti un fuerte tiron en el estomago, fue como si me dieran un puñetazo, cuando vi a Piper con ese chico raro con el que siempre esta, asi que me dirigi hacia ellos sigilosamente, me coloque detrás de Piper y ella se sobresalto.

-Ah, eres tu, me has sacado un susto Grace!- me rei un poco de su expresión.

-No era lo que pretendía, perdóname- dije en un tono burlón entonces me doy cuenta de la mirada de insistencia del chico que estaba cerca de ella y decidi examinarlo con la mirada, no parecia tener mucho mas que que yo, no era muy alto, piel morena, un rizado y castaño pelo y unos ojos cafes en los que uno podia ver locura y una expresion divertida en eso la voz de Piper me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mira Jason este es Leo Valdez, el mejor amigo de los mejores amigos de todo el universo- Mejor amigo, su mejor amigo, eso no me calma mucho pues no seria la primera vez que un mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga, me decidi conocerlo mas a fondo para poder saber como tomar terreno con Piper. Asi que me presente.

-Hola un placer yo soy Jason Grace, amigo de Piper- dije la palabra amigo casi escupiendola, espero que no se me notara mucho lo que me duele ser solo su amigo, estrecho la mano que Leo que ofrece. Suena el timbre y Piper habla.

-Bueno chicos me voy me toca Biologia y a ustedes?- Miro mi nuevo horario y como si Leo me leyera la mente dijo lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo.

-Geometria-dijimos a unisono, me imagino lo gracioso que se ha de haber visto pues la sorisa de Piper se amplio.

-Bueno, quiza deberian irse juntos- dicho eso ella se fue dejandonos solos a mi y al chico de los ojos locos.

-Quiza deberiamos ir llendonos nosotros tambien- dice Leo.

Mientras caminabamos por los pasillos, le conte de mi vida en Londres y el me conto como habia conocido a Piper, resulta que cuando eran pequeños, ninguno de los dos encajaba con los demas niños y asi entre bromas y platicas ellos dos se habia echo inseparables. La verdad no me extrañaba, ella es diferente y el es aun mas y es my divertido de hecho con lo poco quenos conocemos ya empezamos a tener un bromance. Caminabamos por el pasillo cuando Dylan y sus amigos se nos cruzaron y nos cerraron el paso.

-Muy bien Grace, ahora no esta Piper para defenderte y no creo que te sirva de nada Valdez-

-Ponme a prueba a bombon- dijo Leo para cucarlo  
-Sabes Valdez que nosotros te vamos a borrar esa sonrisa loca que siempre tienes verdad?-

-Me gustaria que lo intentaras-

-Leo, la verdad no tengo tiempo para ati ahora ya que le quiero romper la carita de niño bueno a Jason-

-Primero tendras que pasar por encima de mi querido-

-Adelante entonces-

Toda la bola de animales se dejaron caer encima de Leo, les menciona que ese chico no es normal verdad, facilmente con solo agacharse evito el golpe del primer wey,lo que hizo qu le pegara al otro que habia detrás de el con eso leo me jalo y nos fuimos corriendo del pasillo.

-HASTA LUEGO PASTELITOS- les grito Leo, la verda este chico me cae muy bien, nos conocemos hace apenas unos minutos y ya estaba dispuesto a meterse con esos gorilas.

-Gracias por eso Leo-

-No agradescas si no que cuentas le iba a dar a Piper, le romperia el corazon que a su chico lo hubiesen dejado irreconocible- No entendi la razon del cual me ruborize.

-Hablando de Piper, sere directo contigo Leo, ¿Te gusta?-

-Quien ¿Piper? Ella puede ser una chica maravillosa pero no es de mi gusto, en cambio tu hermana no es fea ni amargada-

¿Mi hermana? Jamas imagine que le gustara Thalia, pero eso explicaria por que estaban juntos el dia de la fiesta.

-Gracias, hombre me has dado un enorme alivio-

Sinceramente me agrado este chico y se nota que Piper lo aprecia por que no tratar de ser su amigo….


	16. La pesada de Drew

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

**Perdon por no haber actualizado, mi madre me Salio con que tengo que estar lista a las 8:00am para ayudarla con el restaurante y me dijo que a las 12 era libre. PERO NO! MENTIRAS!, jaja total trato de escribir en mi tiempo libre y pues un abrazo y un beso a todos!.**

La pesada de Drew.

Piper.

Cuando deje a Leo y a Jason sabia que se iban a llevar de maravilla, camine por el pasillo para llegar a mi siguiente clase pero un para de brazos me jalaron a un lado y me hicieron golpearme en los casilleros de atrás, cuando porfin se me aclaro la vista vi a nadie mas que a Drew la pesada de Drew! Pero no estaba sola si no que venia acompañada de 3 chicas mas, era tipico y nada original del cuartel de porristas atacar en grupo a una joven sola y desamparada!

-Dime, Drew en que te puedo ayudar- dije para tratar de librarme de ese enrredo lo mas rapido posible.

-Bueno Piper mira que si me puedes ayudar, alejandote de Jason.-

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Tal vez no haya ido a su fiesta pero tengo amigos que si fueron y todos me dijieron que no te le despegabas-

-Perdona, pero eso no es de tu incunbencia, verdad que no chicas?- Use mi poder de poder controlar a las personas por medio de mi voz(talento de los hijos de Afrodita)no es que este muy orgullosa de ello, pero no soporto ni tengo ganas de hablar con una pesada como Drew.

-No, claro que no- dijieron ellas a unisono.

-Ves- Me voltie para verle la cara y su expresion mostraba confusion.

-No se que les hayas hecho fenomeno pero eso no funciona conmigo, asi que cuidate de mi Piper McLean- Despues de eso tomo a las tres chicas y se marcharon, aproveche ese momento para irme y por fin entrar en clase, como era de esperarse el profesor me regaño por mi retraso, me sente y empeze a apuntar todo lo que los demas habian apuntado, pero de mi mente no salia el que podia tener Drew con Jason o por que tanto interes en el, aunque era obvio Jason era extremadamente atractivo, inteligente, divertido y muy muy muy interesante.

Al terminar la clase me fui directo a mi casillero y cuarde mis libros, entonces senti una manos posarse en mi cintura, Jason, fue lo primero que pense y con una deslumbrante sonrisa me di la vuelta para quedarle de frente, pero mi sonrisa se borro y se cambio por una cara de decepcion y repugnancia pues me di cuenta de que no era Jason si no que era Dylan mi ex novio.

-Piper querida, acaso no piesas saludarme-

-Lo siento Dylan, yo solo saludo a mis amigos- dije secamente tratando de deshacerme de los abrazo que me aprisionaban-

-Lo siento Piper, pero no pienso soltarte hasta que m digas que te traes con ese muñequito de Grace.-

-Nada! Sueltame Dylan! Sueltame!-empeze a gritar desesperada y mas por que el pasillo estaba vacio, pense que Dylan llegaria a lastimarme pero unos fuertes brazos los arrancaron de mi.

-Te dijo que la soltaras!- dijo Jason en un tono amenazante

-A ti te estaba buscando ahora si me vas a explicar que te traes con mi novia!-dijo Dylan y me comenze a poner nerviosa….


	17. El idiota de Dylan

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

Jason.

Cuando vi a Dylan tomando a Piper, me recorrio el cuerpo un sentimiento de rabia, celos y adrenalina, sin pernsarmelo dos veces me dirigi hacia Dylan y se lo quite de encima a Piper.

-Te dijo que la soltaras!- dije, la verdad en esta situacion no me importa lo mas minimo si se note que me importa Piper.

-A ti te estaba buscando ahora si me vas a explicar que te traes con mi novia!-dijo Dylan.

-Anda Jason, dejalo no tenemos por que soportarlo- Dijo de Piper.

-No, si Dylan quiere saber que tengo contigo tiene todo el derecho de enterarse-conteste

-Anda habla- dijo él

-Bueno yo simplemente busco amistad con ella, mirala realmente crees que a mi me podria gustar ella, digo comparanos somos totalmente diferentes, dime quien trae una pluma en el pelo, es ilogico, asi que ahí tienes tu respuesta-dije con voz firme, obviamente fingiendo, solamente para que nos dejara en paz.´

-No me convences, Grace- dijo Dylan

-Mirala, es simpatica pero no es lo que se dice fisicamente atractiva y tampoco es que sea muy inteligente-

-Bueno, es suficiente, creo que Piper lo entendio, me voy para que se pueda desahogar, creeme yo conosco esa mirada, suerte Grace.- Piper! Santo Zeus! Olvide por completo lo que podria pensar ella, seguramente me odia.

-Asi, que no soy fiscamente atractiva, ni inteligente y no te gusto ni poquito, vaya joya estas hecho, por que parece que se te borro la memoria o se te olvido nuestra cita que tenemos el viernes, no mas bien, la cita que pudimos tener, NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR JASON GRACE!-

-Piper! No entiendes, dije todas esas cosas para que nos dejara en paz-le dije tomandole la mano para evitar que saliera corriendo por que al verla al borde de las lagrimas se partio el corazon- Creeme, eres la chica mas guapa que he visto en mi vida, la mas lista de todas y sobre todo, digamos que me tienes un poco obsesionado contigo, pero para que hacerselo ver al idiota de Dylan, no soportaria verlo de nuevo cerca de ti.- la acerca solo un poco hacia mi.

- No se… -

-No hay nada que saber solo queda que confies en mi y me digas que sigue en pie esa cita-

-Supongo…-

-Gracias.- digo antes de que pueda decir nada más. Me acerco hacia ella un tanto mas para que nuestros rostros queden a 15 cm, alejados y asi pueda contemplar mejor esos maravillosos ojos que tiene.

-Asi! Que aquí estaban!- Dice el importuno de Leo Valdez.

-Si, que pasa Leo- dice Piper alejandose de mi

-Nada, solo que me siento muy solito-

-Para momento para aparecer Valdez-

-Calla Jason, que tienes el viernes para disfrutar de ella, mira que tendre que aguantar a Percy y a Annabeth acaramelados , creo que les llamare y avisare que y tampoco voy y mejor busco a Thalia.- Esas ultimas frases se las dijo mas a Piper que a mi.

-¿Percy y Annabeth?-

-Son unos amigos muy cercanos, son de nuestro campamento de verano-

Creo que me suena el nombre de Percy, creo que mi padre lo menciono una que otra vez, como un hijo de Neptuno creo…


	18. Chapter 18

**Estos personajes pertencen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

Piper.

Cuando Leo saco Percy y a Annabeth , Jason se puso muy pensativo, no le di importancia.

Si no que lo siguiente que hize fue despedirme de los chicos , no me fui con Leo, si no que decidi caminar, Jason se ofrecio a acompañarme pero la verdad despues de lo que le dijo a Dylan no me siento demasiado comoda, ademas caminarmehace bien, tengo tiempo sin entrenar y quiza si camino, no me sea tan pesado en verano. Tengo que admitir que fue una locura, mi casa esta bastante lejos del colegio, pero es que tenia que aclalar mi mente. Iba caminando porla banqueta y de repente dos pares de brazos me abrazan, primero me asusto pero luego miro la piel: unos brazos bronceados y otros palidos, sin duda se quienes son y cuando me doy la vuelta no hago mas que comprobarlo.

-Piper!- grita mi mejor amiga Annabeth

-Hey!-dice Percy

-Chicos!-

-Y eso que vas caminando?- me pregunta Percy

-Ya sabes no quiero que Quiron se moleste por que estoy en mala forma-

-Minimo, dejanos acompañarte- respondio Annabeth.

En el trayecto les conte todo sobre Jason, Annabeth y Percy se sobresaltaron a la mencion de Thalia, ellos sabian algo y yo estaba dispuest a sacarles exactamente lo que ellos sabian, y no los dejari irse sin que me dieran una respuesta, Cuando llegamos a casa los invite a pasar y los asalte con preguntas sobre por que tan misteriosos cuando oyeron lo de Thalia Grace, me contaron todo sobre el arbol de Thalia y como ella se habia marchado antes de que yo y Leo llegaramos, ellos dicen que no conocian al hermano de ella y que jamas lo habia mencionado, me quede muy sorprendida por su historia, y tal vez no fue tan dificl de creer por que yo habia notado que Thalia Grace era alguien diferente, asi como yo, Leo, Percy y Annabeth…


	19. La cita parte 1

Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.

Jason.

Cuando Piper se fue, me despedi de Leo y me dirgi a mi casa para empezar a planear nuestra cita del viernes, yo tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que hariamos, la llevaria al cine y despues por un café, estaba en mi cuarto cuando tocaron mi puerta, de la cual entro una muy despenaida hermana, tenia aspecto de haber dormido todo el dia.

-Jason, me prestas tu celular para mandarle un mensaje a Piper, mi celular esta muerto-

-Pasa adelante, esta por alli.- lo busca y manda el mensaje despues se sienta al borde de mi cama y me mira a los ojos con una curiosidad divertida.

-Y… dime a donde vas a llevar a Piper el viernes?-

-Pienso llevarla al cine.-

-Dime, Jason realmente te gusta o no?-

-Si..- digo yo un poco sonrojado

-Bueno, queda claro que no es cualquier chica, ahora dime, quieres conseguir algo mas que un abrazo esa noche?-

-No me disgustaria- es un poco extraño hablar deesto con Thalia, pero le tengo mucha confianza.

-Entonces, no conseguiras absolutamente nada especial si la llevas al cine-me pongo a pensar y creo que tiene razon, ir al cine es practimante lo que siempre hago con las chicas y Piper no es cualquiera.

-Que sugieres Grace?-

-Bueno, yo pienso que deberias llevarla a un picnic a la playa en las luz de las estrellas-

-Vaya que escondidito te lo tenias, algun dia le dire a Leo que te lleve a ese tipo de lugares.-

-No te confundas Jason! A mi no me gustan esas-esas cursilerias, lo digo por que conosco a Piper y se que ella amaria ese detalle, ademas a mi no me gusta nada Leo- Su tono rojo en las mejillas me decia lo contrario. – Te dejo para que lo pienses, hermanito- y con eso se va de mi habitacion.

Me pongo a pensar en la propuesta de mi hermana, creo que Piper si parece el tipo de chica que ama la playa, ademas yo moriria por ver esos ojos tan hermosos bajo la luz de las estrellas y por conseguir algo mas que un simple abrazo. Lo decido y se que tengo que buscar, velas, comida y todo lo necesario para nuestra velada.

/VIERNES POR LA TARDE/

Hoy es el gran dia, termino de poner todo en el carro y me dirigo hacia una playa que se que Piper amara y que no es muy visitada y tiene una gradiosa vista. Cuando llego, expando una manta color rojo y pongo velas alrededor de ella, conoco una pequeña mesa de madera y encima pongo nuestra cena con un para de velas en medio, pongo los cojines para hacer mas confortable e intima nuestra cita y por ultimo escondo debajo de mi cojin, una pequeña caja azul, en la cual esta un collar, con un dije que mariposa maravilloso que cambia de colores según en la posicion que lo veas, como sus ojos, presiento que sera de su agrado, termino todo y me voy a recoger a Piper, toco el timbre y el Señor McLean abre la puerta.

-Buenas noches Jason.-

-Buenas noches, Sr. McLean-

-Espero que cuides a mi niña-

-Jamas la lastimaria-

Despues llega Piper y como siempre logra hipnotizarme con su belleza y esos hermosos ojos que me miran con ternuray hacen que me derrita por dentro, no se como llamar a este sentimiento, pero se que es muy muy muy especial, y asi me quedo como un tonto observando su hermoso cuerpo y esos bellos ojos.


	20. La cita parte 2

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

Piper.

Cuando baje me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba hablando con Jason asi que decidi salir antes de que mi papá lograra que Jason no me buscase mas. Llegue a donde se encontraban y mis ojos se toparon con los de Jason, en realidad iba muy guapo, me sonroje al darme cuenta de cómo sus ojos miraban descaradamente mi cuerpo y como trago en seco, por suerte mi padre ya se habia metido en la casa y no vio la escenita que hizo Jason.

-Estas hermosa- me dijo y como siempre logro hacerme sonrojar.

-No te quedas atrás- respondi.

Me tendio su mano y nos dirijimos a su auto, llegamos a una playa que yo jamas habia visto, pero tengo que admitir que era hermosa.

-Piper, necesito que confies en mi y me dejes taparte los ojos-yo con nerviosismo asenti y deje que me pusiera un pañuelo rojo alredero de mis ojos y asi el me dirigio a un lugar, me hizo sentarme en lo que me parece a mi era una manta y creo que se sento a mi lado, entonces senti como sus manos se posaban detrás de mi cabeza para deshacer el amarre del pañuel y asi permitirme ver lo cerca que se encontraba, tan cerca como para permitirme sentir su aliento tibio colarse por mis labios, mire todo lo que habia montado, sin duda era la mejor cita de toda mi vida y jamas me cansaria de recordarla.

-Espero que te guste- me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Sin duda alguna es lo mejor y mas lindo que haya yo visto en mi vida- respondi.

Despues de eso cenamos y estabamos observando las estrellas cuando me volteo para verle la cara y veo que me esta observando, se acerca un poco mas a mi a unos 5 escasos y desesperantes centimentros de mi rostro, esta tan cerca que no soporta las ganas y lo beso, sin duda es el mejor beso de mi vida, los labios de Jason saben dulces y al mismo tiempo salados lo que los hace una combinación perfecta, al principio el beso fue un poco torpe, pero despues de unos segundo el beso se hizo lento y disfrutable, todo cambio cuando el beso se volvio apasionado, nos separamos pero solo para respirar y tratar de calmar nuestros impulsos. Tengo que admitir que no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico pero si era la primera vez que me hacia sentir algo diferente en la boca del estomago.

-Que sucedió entre tu y Dylan- Sinceramente no era el tipo de pregunta que me imagine en un momento tan tierno, lindo y asi me quede en shock tratando de procesar la pregunta para despues de un silencio por fin hablar con lo que me parecio a mi seguridad.

-Bueno el me dejo y yo queria hacerlo, esto fue despues de engañarme con una chica maldita sea!, mis amigos me regañaron por que me enamore de ese cualquiera y bueno yo estaba mal y creia no volver a ser capaz de ver a alguien de esa manera pero luego apareciste tu y no se todo es diferente, magico y muy especial, se que es rapido para decir esto y no no te preocupes despues de decirlo no pienso pedirte que nos casemos pero puede que te soprendas, tenia que decirlo, no se si te sientas de la misma manera.- Wow! Eso fue muy raro de mi.

- No te preocupes, preciosa me siento exactamente de la misma manera- Y asi volvio a besarme pero ahora fue muy tierno, demostrando sentimientos que mi corazon no puede describir sentimientos inolvidables y asi yo sentia que me derretia en sus labios, en sus brazos, en su aroma, en sus ojos, en todo lo que conformaba a Jason, es muy rapido para admitirlo pero creo que me estoy enamorando…


	21. Chapter 21

**Estos personajes pertenecen al genio de Rick Riordan.**

Jason.

Dios, cuando la vi tuve que tragar en seco, no esperaba el momento de tenerla entre mis brazos y aunque suene un poco fuerte, si, hacerla mia de la manera mas pura de todas hasta la mas egoista, llegamos a la playa, cenamos y vimos las estrellas, nos miramos a los ojos y pense en besarla pues estabamos tan cerca, pero tenia miedo de que pensara algo erroneo de mi asi que me sorprendio bastante cuando senti sus labios en los mios, fue algo magico, especial y muy diferente a los besos que me han dado otras chicas, tenia laestupida y ridicula esperanza de ser yo quien le diera su primer beso, pero conociendo a Dylan sin duda ya habia besado a chicos antes, pero no me importa, por que la tenia ahí en mis labios, cuando nos separamos, una estupida pregunta que me estuvo matnado desde que la conoci fue que habia pasado entre ella y Dylan, cuando se lo dije me senti un completo idiota, que clase de chico besa a alguien y despues le pregunta acerca de su ex, al parecer uno que se llama Jason y de pura casualidad se apellida Grace. Pense en retirar lo que dije hasta que ella respondio.

-Bueno el me dejo y yo queria hacerlo, esto fue despues de engañarme con una chica maldita sea!, mis amigos me regañaron por que me enamore de ese cualquiera y bueno yo estaba mal y creia no volver a ser capaz de ver a alguien de esa manera pero luego apareciste tu y no se todo es diferente, magico y muy especial, se que es rapido para decir esto y no no te preocupes despues de decirlo no pienso pedirte que nos casemos pero puede que te soprendas, tenia que decirlo, no se si te sientas de la misma manera.- Me soprendio muhco su respuesta y pueden apostar que nunca olvidare sus palabras 'apareciste tu y no se todo es diferente, magico, especial' no puedo creer que se sienta de la misma manera que yo y para no darle a entender algo diferente con mi silencio me apresuro a contestar con las palabras mas sinceras que han salido desde fondo de mi corazon.

- No te preocupes, preciosa me siento exactamente de la misma manera- Y asi ahora soy yo el que la besa tiernamentea, demostrando sentimientos que no sabia que podia llegar a sentir y mas aun, que no sabia que alguien te podia hacer sentir, aunque creo que era obvia mi atraccion hacia ella, y pienso hacerselo saber, asi que me obligo a separa nuestro labios y chocar nuestras frentes para decirle- Sabes tu eres todo lo que pienso de dia y lo que sueño de noche, es tan raro de mi clavarme con alguien tan pronto y menos tanto, pero eres diferente y yo quiero ser diferente para ti, quiero poder descubrir cosas junto a ti, quiero hacerte sentir cosas que nadie nunca te hizo sentir, pero solo si tu me lo permites-

Me senti en sueño cuando esas tres palabras salieron de su boca- Te lo permito- sin mas demoras me apodere de nuevo de sus labios pero ahora intente algo, con mi lengua pedi permiso para entrar y ella como repuesta me dejo pasar, senti cada rincon de su boca y la hize disfrutar mucho y eso me hacia sentir poderoso…


End file.
